


Nehme - Blessing

by Mini_Goat



Series: Fate [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Parent-Child Relationship, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat
Summary: Set some considerable time after Divide and Conquer Jacob stumbles upon a closely guarded secret between his daughter and her commander.





	Nehme - Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Jacob has to come to terms with how his daughter feels about Jack. Will he give them his blessing or make everyone miserable. Set between Twitterpated and Shai, Sam has to balance her love for the men in her life.

**Nehme - Blessing**

Jack gave her a sloppy smile she didn’t trust as she adjusted his pillows. “You’re pretty.” He told her in the sing song voice only the pie eyed inebriated and small children use.

“Yah yah, don’t get your hopes up fly boy.” She admonished him but her voice was full of humor not irritation.

Deciding he was on a roll. “You smell really good too.” He said as her shoulder was close to his face while she helped him sit up more.

She rolled her eyes. “Are you done?” she asked him in exasperation.

“Nope.” He grinned.

“All right, get it out of your system then.” She said shaking her head.

The fingers on the hand encased in a wrist cast trailed up her bare arm, giving both of them goose bumps.

“SAM!” at the sound of her father bellowing her name Sam jumped.

“Back here dad.” She called.

“Dammit why is Jacob here?” Jack whined softly.

“Because everyone else is either injured or taking care of the injured.” She told him simply. Three SGC units had come back in need of medical care after run ins with the Gao'uld and four teams were still out.

“It sure isn’t for your sunny disposition Jack.” Sam’s father told him, having caught the tail of her response and guessing it’s reason as he walked into the bedroom and dropped a duffle on the floor by the door.

Jack waved the only slightly injured arm dismissively. “Sam, give him one of Janet’s nice pills. I feel great.”

“Yah, I bet you do.” She agreed laughing.

Jacob assessed his daughter’s CO’s condition. One hand in a wrist cast, one leg casted foot to knee, the other arm casted nearly up to his armpit. “Holy Hanna. What on earth did you do to yourself Jack?”

“I lost a fight.” Jack hedged.

“With what?”

“A horse.” He mumbled back.

Jacob laughed at him.

“All right dad.” Sam interrupted. “I need to go get groceries and some clothes as he’s going to be out of commission for a while.” She kissed her father’s cheek. “Don’t kill him while I’m gone. Uncle George is very attached to him.” She gave Jack a stern look. “Behave yourself. Dad is here to help you so be nice. Sir.” There were volumes in the way she said that word. Most of them involved I will seriously kick your butt if you antagonize him.

“Ok Sam. Bye.” He grinned cheekily. “Love you!”

Jacob glared daggers.

Seriously what did I **_just_** say to you her eyes glared at Jack. “Dad, he’s high as a kite on those pills and has no idea what he’s saying.” She told her father and made her escape before things escalated.

Jacob waited until he heard Sam start up Jack’s truck. “If you weren’t already nearly in traction I’d put you in it right now.”

“Oh lay off Jake. She thinks it’s the drugs talking.” Jack snarled at Sam’s father. “Besides, it’s not like she hasn’t figured it out. She’s not an idiot.”

“She is when it comes to smart mouthed fly boys.” Jacob shot back. “She’s your 2IC.” He reminded the younger man.

“Sam isn’t stupid about that either. She just has a big heart and sees the best in people. Even me.”

“She deserves better than you.”

“Yah I know dad. That’s why I never do anything about how I feel.”

“Except declare your feelings while supposedly under the influence of pain medication.” Jacob reminded him, still irked.

“Dad, there are a lot of stupid things I’ll do but intentionally hurt the woman I love isn’t one of them. The situation isn’t fair but it’s not fair to keep the truth from her either. What happens after this is entirely her decision. It always has been.” Jack sighed. Clearly he wished things were different.

Jacob seemed to be having an internal argument for a while. “Selmak says I need to trust you.” He finally ground out.

“I always did like Selmak.” Jack said with a chuckle.

“Then it’s a good thing she likes you too Jack. I still want to beat you senseless.”

“That wouldn’t take long on a good day dad.” Jack quipped. “If you don’t mind though I really do need to take one of those pain pills I’ve been palming.”

“Do they make you as loopy as you were pretending to be?”

“If I take enough, yah. I don’t like not being in control of what comes out of my mouth though. It’s bad enough both feet are in it on a good day.” Jack told him with unusual self reflection.

“All right. You want me to keep Sammy out of here until it mostly wears off?”

Jack gave the older man a grateful look. “I’d appreciate it.”

“Fine. I’ll tell her you fell asleep when she gets back. You probably should try to sleep anyways.”

“If I take more than one of those I will even if I don’t want to, but I think I’ll wait on that. With my luck I’ll piss in the bed or something and she’d never forgive me for that.”

Jacob chuckled “I’m not putting you in a diaper.” He looked thoughtfully at the younger man’s injuries. “How exactly did a horse do this much damage to you?”

“Some ass hole was whipping it and it took off. Almost ran down a kid that I shoved out of the way and I got trampled for it.”

“Was the horse ok?”

“Teal’c caught her then beat the crap out of the owner. Last I saw he gave the horse to the kid it almost mowed down with the local elder’s blessings. I passed out after that.” He admitted.

Jacob nodded and patted the relatively uninjured shoulder gently. “No shame in passing out from pain son.” His eyes were compassionate.

“I’ve had worse.” Jack said dismissively.

“I don’t doubt it.” He had heard about Ba’al from Sammy. She had told him in confidence about Jack laying in her arms, haltingly telling her what had happened. How broken he’d been. How she’d stayed at his place for weeks until the nightmares had subsided. He wasn’t even worried that anything had happened at the time. Jack from her account, was in no condition emotionally to do anything.

Jack was sliding into a doze so Jacob quietly left the bedroom and headed down stairs. He found a six pack of diet Coke in the fridge and opened the bottle as he sat down to watch some TV. –Do you think he’ll be ok?- he asked Selmak silently.

-Time will tell Jacob. He seems fine mentally. This time together alone will certainly help them.-

-Are you telling me to make myself scarce unless I’m needed?-

-You have to ask me that?-

-Suppose not.- Jacob chuckled. –he’s wrong about one thing.-

-what’s that dear?-

-He’s worthy of her. I’d have a hard time finding another man with more honor and as far as he thinks the sun and moon set on her. Men like that don’t grow on trees.-

-Nor do you often find one more honorable. Being trampled to save a child he doesn’t know says a lot about a man.-

-Yes it does.-

They watched the morning talk show disinterestedly until Sam’s return.

About an hour later Sam reappeared, having been gone a bit over two hours at that point. “Dad! Could you help me with these groceries please?” she called him from the front door.

“Sure thing princess.” He called back. He got up, grousing about getting himself dragged into his daughter’s sketchy personal life.

“I’m going to take my cloths upstairs then I’ll be down to help.” She called from the stairs.

“Keep it down. Jack’s asleep.” Jacob called back then otherwise followed directions.

Sam dropped her things at the top of the stairs quietly then peeked into Jack’s room. He was sound asleep. She stole over and ran her fingers gently through his hair. With a gentle smile she bent forward and brushed his lips with her own then his forehead. “Love you.” She murmured softly into his hair.

She didn’t see his grin as she closed his door again.

She walked in on her dad putting things away. “I told you I’d handle that Dad, you’re just here to help baby sit Jack not be a maid.”

“I needed something to do.” He admitted as he put food in the cupboards. “How long have you two been sleeping together?” he asked her absently.

“Dad!” she choked out and almost dropped the bread.

“If I can figure it out after one conversation other people can too Sammy.”

“Dad I’m really not comfortable having this conversation with you in particular and it’s also none of your business.”

“That’s not a denial.”

“It’s not an admission either.” She huffed putting cans of pasta down firmly on the shelf.

“Fine. Tell me to my face you haven’t been having sex with your CO.” he challenged.

Sam blushed and looked away.

“Look, do you two have any idea how much trouble you’d both be in if anyone found out what’s going on between you?” Jacob demanded.

“Why do you think I’m still on SG1 dad? Don’t you think I figured out how it would look if I transferred teams?” Sam demanded.

“You could get a join-spouse deferment.”

Sam went over to a side table and opened a drawer. She placed a small back box in her dad’s hands. “We will once the Goa'uld war is over. You’ll be the first to know.” She shrugged at his look. “He doesn’t know I know he has this. I can’t technically accept it until a System Lord can’t use it to hurt one or both of us. We both know that.”

Jacob looked down at the box and opened it. A slow whistle escaped his lips. “That’s quite a ring.”

“It was his grandmother’s stone. He had it reset.”

“He’s really serious about this then Sammy.”

“Of course he is dad. Why in the world would you think he’s not?”

Jacob sighed. “I’m sorry. I should have been more fair with you both. This has got to be hard on your relationship.”

Sam goggled for a moment. “Can I go get a tape recorder?”

“Knock it off.”

“Did Selmak put you up to it?”

“Sammy.” He used his warning tone.

Sam was unfazed. In fact, she seemed extremely amused at his expense. “It’s just… dad you never apologize for anything.”

“Yah well, don’t get used to it. I’m still mad.” His head dipped and came back, gold flashed in his eyes. “No he’s not. He’s ecstatic and plans to pay Hammond the hundred bucks he owes him over it the second he leaves here.”

Sam rolled her eyes. “I should have known. Thank you Selmak.”

Selmak smiled and nodded then dipped her head and was Jacob again. “She wasn’t supposed to tell you that.” He groused.

“Oh but I’m EVER so glad she did dad. Stop pouting just because you lost a hundred bucks. Uncle George sees us nearly every day. He knew we had a breaking point.”

“Are you at least being discreet?”

“Of course. We even have a lengthy list of rules about conduct on base, on missions etc.”

“How long has this been going on anyways?”

“A while. We tried the whole just scratching an itch thing for a couple years.”

“Sammy.” Jacob said in a long suffering voice. Some things a father does not need to know.

“This is technically Anise’s fault. If she hadn’t forced us to confront our feelings we would have just kept on lying to ourselves about the whole thing.”

“I wondered why you both acted so odd after the test. I thought it was you having to kill Martouf. I know how hard that was for you to do and figured he was just being protective.” Jacob admitted.

“Jack and I were forced to admit the one thing we swore to each other we weren’t going to talk about. Worse we had to do it in front of an audience.” She said sadly. What should have been a beautiful private moment had been sullied.

“I hope you’ve said it properly sense Sammy. Both of you.”

She nodded. “We have. Sort of. It’s still not fair.” She pouted.

“Life rarely is.” He agreed and patted her hand affectionately. “I’m glad you told me though. I’m not a huge fan of surprises and Jack is a good man. I’m going to enjoy giving him crap for a while.” He told her smugly.

“Dad…”

“How about you go get some rest. I’ll finish up here. Later I’ll order us some pizza. My treat.”

Sam chuckled. Her father knew how to bribe. “All right. I am a little tired. I’ve been up with him since oh four hundred.”

“Why so early?

“His leg was throbbing and he couldn’t get comfortable.”

“Did he really get trampled saving a kid?”

She nodded. “Watched him do it personally. The kid was fine.”

“He’s a good man. Jacob told her sincerely.”

“One of the best dad.” She kissed his cheek and headed for the guest room to take a nap.

Jacob grabbed another bottle of Coke and sat down to watch the mid day news.


End file.
